Kidnapped
by Ketorincatsan
Summary: Reid and JJ are taken from their hotel rooms while on a case. What does the unsub want with them? Will the team figure it out before it's too late? (I suck at summaries.) Rated K to be safe.
1. Kidnapped

**A/N Hey guys finally worked out the errors in this story. It has been edited by a beta. (thanks to toosparklyformyowngood.) and I will be posting weekly as this story is complete. YAY! If there are still mistakes don't hate on the beta, please. Because they are human, and everyone makes mistakes, or something gets overlooked. Also, because I was told to look over it just in case as well to make sure I was happy with it. Any who, I also have a sequel in mind for this and reviews are appreciated greatly.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own criminal minds. If I did our resident genius would find himself in a WHOLE lot more strife than he already does. Any who onto the story. And please let me know if you like it by reviewing or in-boxing me. Bye.**

 **Chapter 1 - Kidnapped**

Dr Spencer Reid woke up in a dark room. The cold floor against his forearms was the first sign that this wasn't his hotel room. The second was that his hands and feet were tied, and mouth gagged. From somewhere to his right, Reid could hear someone stirring. The first and only question running through his mind was: _Why is it always me?_

At that point, he had been shot three times, survived an anthrax attack, and been taken hostage twice. The others were right, he was a danger magnet. The other person in the room started moaning, and Reid swore he knew the voice.

He couldn't believe it. The two youngest members on the team and they had both been taken. How the hell had that happened? What scared him the most was they were in a dark room, and he had no recollection of how they got there. He couldn't even remember their last case. Did the team know they were missing? God, he had a splitting headache. Were they knocked out? Is that why he had a headache? Is that why he couldn't remember what happened? So many questions.

Suddenly there was a bright light in the room hurting Reid's eyes and intensifying his already barely manageable headache. He tried closing his eyes to block out the light, but it was almost like it was under his eyelids.

All he could see was a blinding light. He tried moving away only to realise that his hands were bound to the floor on a short chain. The light started burning his eyes. He couldn't escape it. As suddenly as the light appeared it disappeared leaving spencer unable to see anything other than white and red splotches. After what seemed like hours of not being able to see properly his vision finally cleared, the room was once again dark.

Looking around he could only see silhouettes and could only just make out JJ's shape across the room on the floor, not moving. Spencer was still puzzled on how they had gotten there and where 'there' was.

After about an hour of silence, in which Reid had time to his thoughts, he felt the all too familiar feeling of coming down from a high. How he didn't realise earlier was beyond him, like oh so many other things.

JJ woke up to darkness. Her wrists were tied behind her back and she could feel rope around her ankles. As far as she could tell though, those were the only restraints. As she became more alert she could feel something around her eyes and extending to the back of her head. Blind fold.

Off to the right of the space she could hear stirring. So, she wasn't alone. Was it one of her teammates? Or was it someone she didn't know?

She had only been awake for two minutes and the blind fold was already annoying her. Just then she felt the pounding in her head and before she could stop it, started moaning against the pain. Once the pounding became more manageable she called out but there was no reply.

After her failed attempt to find out who was in the room with her, she decided to go over the previous case.

Unable to see to anything else she went through the case mentally. _Eight victims all partners at work; Occupations range from project partners in college to partnered cops on patrol. All of the victims had their throats slashed, mouths taped, and face painted as several different movie villains. The first two victims, George Stevens and Michael Richards, were found behind a diner next to the trash bins their faces painted as the Joker and scar. The next two victims, Marilyn Foster and Jane Rowland were found in an alley way littered with garbage and rats. Their faces were painted as 'Maleficent' and 'The Evil Queen'. The fifth and sixth victims were Amanda Andrews and Patrick McKenna. Found outside a convenient store next to the bins. Faces painted as 'Jaffar' and 'Poison Ivy'. The seventh and eighth victims were Adam Johnson and Amy Lucas. Found outside their office building with a trash can lid on their laps. The face paint was of 'Harley Quinn' and 'Bane'._ But that was as much as she remembered.

She couldn't even remember the profile, it would most likely turn out problematic. She wondered if the team realised she was missing. For some reason she was getting the feeling that she knew the other person in the room.

Reid was pulled out of his thoughts by a door opening, trying to distract his mind from the familiar feeling. He was craving the drug now.

He was sure at this point that it was dilaudid. As much as he tried though, his mind never seemed to be entirely distracted.

He tried remembering the last case but came up empty. He tried to recall what he was doing before he was taken but he kept drawing a blank. He couldn't even remember what he ate for breakfast, wasn't sure if he had _had_ breakfast for that matter.

The whole situation was making him frustrated and he just wanted to punch something. _Oh, great this again._ Shut up. _Come on Spencer you know you want it._ No, I don't leave me alone _. Why? So, you can stay clean? Well sorry but that's gone down the drain, hasn't it?_ Leave me alone _. No._ Get out of my head _. What scared you're gonna end up like dear old mommy?_ I said leave me alone. _Why. Seeing you argue with yourself is amusing._

"This can't be happening," he said softly vigorously shaking his head. "This is a dream and I am going to wake up in my own bed still clean _._ " _Come on spencer you know this isn't a dream. If it is Jennifer found a way to dream the same thing._ He was trying to distract himself from his own conscious.

Spencer was too busy trying to reason with himself that he hadn't noticed that the gag had been removed. Or the fact that he was speaking out loud and JJ could hear it.

Meanwhile, the unsub was standing in the corner listening to what the young doctor had to say to himself. A smirk crept onto his lips until it was a grin. "This is going to be fun."


	2. Helpless

**A/N Hey guys thanks for those who commented about the glitch or bug or whatever. I hope this fixes it. Let me know if it does'nt though. Any who...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although i wish i did. But for the characters and actors mentallity it's probably a good thing i don't own Criminal minds.**

 **Chapter 2 - Helpless**

JJ heard the door open and held her breath. She heard footsteps go over to the far side of the room and after a moment, the unsub receded to her side, took off the blindfold, and headed to the corner.

It took a little while for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but she could hear someone say, "Shut up". JJ knew that voice. It was Spence's voice. But who was he talking to? "No, I don't." Silence followed, the next sentence came a little later. "Leave me alone". JJ was really confused at this point. Who the hell was he talking to? Then the next line cleared some of the confusion. "Get out of my head." Oh no. "I said leave me alone."

JJ could hear the fear in his voice. He knew he was arguing with himself. He knew what this probably meant. What was said next was heartbreaking. "This can't be happening. This isn't happening. This is a dream and I am going to wake up in my own bed still clean." JJ got the feeling that Reid had been drugged again. However, what was more concerning was the fact that Reid was talking to himself. Was this the start of a schizophrenic break?

Only after Reid had finished arguing with himself did he notice that the gag had been removed and felt two sets of eyes on him. It was also at this point when he started feeling the effects of the with-drawl. He felt both too hot and too cold as the fever started setting in and his stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster ride. He couldn't stop trembling. He could feel the cold sweat on his face. How long had he been unconscious for? How much had he been given? Did he really care?

Thoughts like these kept running through his mind and he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, so he just laid there in the most comfortable position he could manage, and waited for the nausea and vomiting to set in. He could hear JJ calling him, but he didn't answer. When he refused to answer the second time, he could hear shuffling and a couple minutes later he felt JJ off to his right side. He shifted so he had his back to her and the door. Reid didn't want to talk right now. If he was being honest with himself, he just wanted to curl into a ball and hide.

After an hour or so Reid managed to get some sleep only to be woken up to the door opening about fifteen minutes later. But he didn't bother looking around. He didn't have the energy to and he already knew who it was. He wasn't expecting the needle he felt in his arm. Relief flooded through his bloodstream and within seconds he was consumed by darkness and the blissfulness of sleep.

Aaron Hotchner woke with a feeling of dread. He had a bad feeling that something had happened. Little did he know that in the next room Derek Morgan had woken up at the exact same time with the same feeling. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep he decided to get dressed and head down to the police station to go over everything.

As he was locking his hotel room he heard a door open next to his and was somewhat surprised to find Morgan dressed and ready to go as well. If Morgan was awake this early, something really bad had happened. Whether known or unknown.

"Can't sleep either?"  
"Nah, I woke up about half an hour ago. Hotch I think somethings wrong."  
"You got that feeling to?"  
"Yeah. Wait what do ya mean by 'you got that feeling to'?"  
"I woke up about half an hour ago with the same feeling. If it woke both of us up around the same time, then there probably is something wrong."  
"Should we wake the others?"  
"I'll send them a message to get to the station ASAP We should go now."

They climbed into the SUV and went to the police station. Little did they know, if they went to wake the others up instead, they would've found out an hour earlier why they had a feeling of dread.


	3. Questions

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I said I'd be updating weekly, but I get impatient so an updating schedule will be out of the question. Bright side, because this is done and I get impatient, it means faster chapter uploads on completed stories. YAY. Any who here is chapter three. Please leave a review. Thanks again to my beta toosparklyformyowngood.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dod not own criminal minds or its characters. If i did own the show a lot of people would hate me as the team would go through alot more than they already have.**

 **Chapter 3 – Questions**

The unsub came back into the room and JJ could make out the shape of a needle. He started towards Reid and JJ had a bad feeling but there was nothing she could do. Instead she watched as Reid became unconscious. How much had the unsub given him? Was he still alive? JJ couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

Reid hadn't refused it and that made JJ worried. Every time Reid found himself in hospital after Georgia (which was a lot,) he always refused narcotics in fear of getting addicted again. Yet here he was lying still on the floor and not even trying to fight against the unsub. JJ didn't know what to feel. Angry? Disappointed? Scared? Worried? All she knew was she was confused. The unsub turned to her next, grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the room.

Back at the station Emily Prentiss and David Rossi rushed into the conference room that they had hijacked. After waking up and receiving Hotch's text message to meet at the station ASAP, they quickly got dressed and headed out, wondering why they had been called in at two in the morning. The ongoing case was worrying yes, but was it necessary to bring them in this early to work on it?

As Rossi entered, he was starting to get a sinking feeling. When he saw Hotch grim faced and Morgan looking more pissed than usual, he had a feeling this wasn't just about the case. Looking around he realised that the two youngest members of the team weren't there.

"Where's Reid and JJ?" It was Prentiss that dared ask and the look on their unit chief's face was enough of an answer. This time it was Rossi who spoke.  
"That's why you texted us to meet ASAP isn't it?"  
"I'm afraid so. We don't know where JJ and Reid are. I have a feeling I know who they're with though. If my theory is correct, then we need to find them soon. We know what he's done to the other victims. But we also need to stay clear headed. Now anyone want to brave telling Garcia?"  
"What, scared Hotch?" Morgan teased.  
"Yeah your unit chief. You tell her." Prentiss agreed. Hotch needed to man up. The three other agents could visibly see their leader gulp, and despite the circumstance they let out a small chuckle. Although Penelope Garcia was a technical analyst, you did not want to get on her bad side. Garcia was scarier than a knife wielding maniac.  
"Hey Garcia, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to track Reid and JJ's phone. We don't know." Everyone felt sorry for Hotch in the next couple of seconds. Penelope Garcia was screaming into the phone so loud, that Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi could hear the not-quite comprehensible speech from across the room and Hotch had to move the phone away from his ear. After the phone call they got to work on trying to track the last steps of the youngest two of the team. Garcia called back with the bad news that the last known location of the twos phone was back at the hotel.

JJ was dragged for what seemed like hours against the rough concrete floor. The pain in her back was enough to let her know that her top was ripped and the liquid trailing down was an indicator that there would be more than a few scars.

They finally stopped in a brightly lit room and on the walls, were all sorts of knifes. In the middle of the room was a hospital bed with straps for the wrists, ankles, and neck. The blood on the sheets and floor still looked somewhat fresh. JJ got dragged to the table and tried to fight the unsub off but to no avail. Her guess was she had lost a fair amount of blood and the sudden movements of her trying to fight sent pain racking up her back and across her body. After the unsub strapped her down he disappeared to one of the walls. When he reappeared JJ's, heart stopped. In his hand was a machete.


	4. Alone

**A/N: Hey guys I'm just fixing up Chapters 4 and 5 because i accidently posted them together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds. Just traumatizing the characters.**

 **Chapter 4 - Alone**

Reid woke up to quietness in the pitch-black room. He couldn't even sense another body. He wasn't sure if that was due to his senses being dulled by the high or if the unsub had taken JJ. He started to panic. Where was JJ?

He could hear himself hyperventilating, he could feel his pulse and heart rate quicken; but that all seemed far off. He still couldn't remember the case. Couldn't remember what state they were in and he was alone in the dark. Even with the drug in his system he was still afraid of the dark. Reid didn't even realise how long his breathing pace had changed for until he saw white spots dancing in his vision. It wasn't long after that, that he passed out again.

Hotch and Morgan went to Reid and JJ's hotel rooms. They found nothing. There was no sign of forced entry, no sign of a struggle and no prints. At least not in JJ's. Reid's on the other hand was almost the same except for one thing. In the bedroom there was a needle on the bed.

"Morgan? Come have a look at this."  
"What the? Hotch was he using again?"  
"No, I don't think so. I mean why would he Morgan? Every time he ended up in hospital he always refused any narcotics. Even during the anthrax case. No, I don't think this was Reid. Even if he was using he would hide it better than this. He was drugged Morgan."  
"That sonovabitch. When I get my hands on this guy…"  
"Come on we need to get back to the station."  
"Find anything at their hotel rooms?" Prentiss asked as she saw the two males coming into the station. Morgan looked just about ready to tear the unsub, or anyone who said the wrong thing, for that matter, a new one. Hotch also looked pissed but the only way to tell with Hotch was his eyes.  
"Yeah. We found this on Reid's bed."

"Is that…"  
"Yep."  
"He wasn't using, again was he?"  
"No. Even if he was he would've hid it better. The unsub left this for us. He knows our personal lives. Or at least Reid's."  
"What's this about Reid using?" Came Rossi's voice from behind Prentiss. Hotch almost forgot that Rossi wasn't there for that particular case.  
"Sorry, I forgot you weren't there. Well I guess you have a right to know…"  
"Hotch. Come on man. That's Reid's choice to make. We can't just go around telling people."  
"Morgan, it effects this team, and Rossi has a right to know."  
"Not if the kid doesn't want him to know. And if he was ready for Rossi to know than he would've told him himself. No offence Rossi."  
"Morgan, it's got to do with this case, therefore Rossi has a right to know."  
Morgan didn't know what to say or do. But he was seething in anger at his boss. So, he stormed out of the room and kicked the door on the way out, earning a few confused and startled looks from the officers in the bullpen.  
"Sorry about that. Reid probably would want you to know. Especially considering the circumstances. It's just something we don't really talk about."  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me Aaron. You don't have to."  
"No, I do. Plus, it may help you understand Reid a bit better. Especially why he refuses to take morphine in the hospital. There was a case a couple years back. The unsub suffered DID, but we didn't know that at first. We thought there were three unsubs that were on a religious mission killing sinners. He posted the videos of the murders online using the victim's laptop to film it. We were getting nowhere. He always managed to break into the house, call 911, kill the victims and be out in the time it took the police to get there.

"A report came up saying that someone reported a prowler outside one of the victim's house, so I sent JJ and Reid to ask him a few questions. One of the videos, it was replicating Jessabelle's death from the bible and one of the officers realised who the dogs belonged to. It turns out the witness to the prowler was the unsub and the call about the prowler was to gauge police time.

"Reid saw the monitors and pieced it together. He saw Tobias run out back and split up with JJ. We found JJ in the barn with the three dogs dead and a bite mark on JJ's arm. Morgan went around to the corn field where there were signs of someone being dragged, but no sign of Reid.

"He was held in a shed tied to a chair for two days, while the personality of Tobias's father played Russian roulette. In his house we found a bunch of dates for NA meetings, so Prentiss and JJ went to talk to his sponsor. We eventually found Reid. Tobias was sending a live video feed to his computers and Reid was smart enough to leave us clues. He ended up shooting Tobias.

"Turns out our arrival distracted him long enough, so Reid could get the gun. It wasn't until later that Reid admitted he needed help but we all suspected it. We just couldn't do anything until he admitted it himself."  
"So where do narcotics come up?"  
"Tobias's drug of choice was dilaudid. He drugged Reid multiple times to try and help him, because that was the only way Tobias knew how to escape. His father was strict on religion and he did some pretty bad stuff to Tobias in 'the name of god'. Then his dad got sick and asked Tobias to kill him. Of course, that went against the religious code he was brought up with and thus you got the three personalities: Tobias Hankle, Charles Hankle and the Arch angle Raphael."  
"How long was Reid clean before this case?"  
"A couple years. But there were times when he struggled. The case with the Vaughn's for instance. The thing is though, getting over an addiction twice is going to be difficult. Especially narcotics."

JJ was trying not to scream. The blade cut down her shin and she could immediately feel the warm and sticky blood. Her leg on the other hand felt like it was being repeatedly cooled and heated over and over. The unsub left her view, only to come back with a small dagger. He walked over to JJ's right side and splayed her hands out. JJ realised what he was doing and tried to curl her hand into a fist but to no avail. The dagger came down and straight through her hand to the table, and she couldn't help the ear-splitting scream or the tears that came out.

Reid woke up again alone in the dark room to the far-off sounds of JJ screaming. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for, but the effects of the drug were wearing off and the feeling of withdrawal was already setting in. God! How much was he given? Before he even knew what he was doing, he threw up over the floor in front of him. He couldn't stop the shaking which in turn made the chain, that was keeping him where he was, rattle, already giving him a head ache.

He heard the door open and looked up to see an orange light and an unconscious JJ being brought back into the room, blood covering her leg and hand. The unsub threw her down beside Reid and disappeared.


	5. Cut

**Disclaimer: Still dont own criminal minds, though it would be an awsome late birthday present.**

 **Chapter 5 - Cut**

He came back later with a mop, bucket and advanced first aid kit. He then came over to unlock Reid's hand cuffs and told him to "stitch her up". Oh shit. Reid didn't have the best hand eye coordination at the best of times, and he couldn't see in the dark.  
"I c-can't do it in the dark."  
With that, the unsub brought out a small cordless lamp for Reid to use. He turned JJ onto her back. Reid scrambled to assess which wound was doing the most damage. Once he reached her he fell to his knees helpless and mortified. The hem of her nightgown torn at the seams, soaked a mixture of various un identifiable liquids, the silk _at_ the front held together by thin threads.  
A deep bout of maniacal laughter occurred from shadows. Reid forced himself to turn around on the spot and witness the unsub disappear through a door.

He slipped on the gloves, prepped the needle and thread and numbed the area with the anaesthetic. After he finished both sides of her hand he repeated the same procedure on her leg.

 ** _-2 hours-_**

The door opened to reveal the unsub with a gun in his hands.

"Back over to the chain or I shoot her in the head."  
Not wanting anything to happen to JJ, he obeyed, putting his hands behind his back and sitting over near the wall where the chain was. The unsub came over, not taking his eyes off Reid and at the same time not moving the gun away from JJ's head until he reached Reid. He pointed the gun at Reid's head as he did the hand cuffs back up. He left the room with the lamp and slammed the door behind him.

JJ woke up in the dark room that she and Reid shared now. The pain in her hand and leg were bad, but she realised it was no longer bleeding. She went to touch it with her good hand.  
"Don't touch it. I'm not sure my stitching is that good."  
"What?" It was the only response she had for her best friend. It was the first time she had really heard his voice in what seemed like forever. He hadn't even turned around.  
"I might be a doctor, but I don't think my stitching is that good." Came the reply and she could tell that Spence was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

His voice broke JJ's heart. Cracked and soft it sounded defeated and withdrawn. He still had his back towards her.  
"Y-you stitched it?" Reid didn't reply but JJ could just see the shape of his head moving up and down slightly in a nod.  
"oh spence…" She cut the sentence off not knowing where it was going. "We need to come up with a plan." Was what she eventually ended up saying.  
"Yeah? A plan for what? To escape? Even if one of us found a way to escape it would most likely mean the death of the other one."

And there was the Reid JJ was hoping never to meet again. The sarcastic, tell-it-how-it-is Reid that got annoyed easily and snapped at anyone and everyone. The one that didn't care if he upset people or scared them. The one that no one wanted to be in the room with any more than they had to be. The one that was a result of a single unsub back in Georgia. Of course, everyone had their dark side, but it wasn't like Reid to show his without being really annoyed or frustrated with something. It took a lot to annoy the patient, caring doctor Reid that they all knew and loved. The side of Reid was the one that Reid himself loathed. All JJ could hear now was the steady beat of Reid's breathing. Not knowing if he was asleep or not she sat there in silence, not wanting to wake him up if he was.


	6. Breakthroughs

**A/N: I hereby present you with chapter six. Will the team make it in time? Are they already too late? We'll have to wait to see. There are I think two more chapters and an epilogue after this. Thanks to my beta Toosparklyformyowngood.**

 **Disclaimer: Criminal minds belongs to sbs but if anyone has the money and wants to buy it for me I'd greatly appreciate it. Though (no offense) I doubt anyone reading this had the money for that. AOnto the story.**

 **Chapter 6 – Breakthroughs**

Reid woke up once again to the door opening. This time though, there was a faint metallic sound. As the unsub walked in Reid could see what looked like a breast plate of armour, connected to a chain. Reid immediately understood and started protesting, but before he could make a sound, he felt a needle in his arm, the cool clear liquid spreading through his blood stream once again and knocking him out.

He came to consciousness, the Armor the unsub brought in weighed heavily on his chest. The chain connected with the loop that was on the floor, so he couldn't go more than a half meter if that. But it did leave his hands free. As the drug started wearing off he started to feel pain in almost all his torso except his back; It was a stinging sensation across his skin. It took him a minute to realise it must be something in the 'Armor'. A little later he started taking smaller breaths through his mouth and stayed completely still. His theory proved correct after a short time of doing these things. The stinging became more bearable and he could feel blood running down his sides. The only position, he figured, that he could lie in without the pain was on his back. That however proved rather uncomfortable.

To make things worse he felt himself about to throw up again, forcing him to move or drown in his own vomit. He rolled onto his side, which immediately erupted in pain and was once again sick on the floor the only thing coming up was bile. When he was done he groaned and rolled back onto his back. But that was no use. He was panting now which caused his abdomen to erupt into pain as well. He eventually got back into the rhythm of small breaths and fell back into a pain filled sleep.

Hotch was getting really worried. It had been three days since Reid and JJ went missing, and they were no closer to finding the unsub, or them. Hotch wasn't sure if no bodies showing up was a good or a bad thing. Of course, it meant his team-mates weren't dead, but what could the unsub have done in three days? If Reid was being constantly drugged again, he could easily snap at JJ or worse. The unsub could accidentally give him an overdose.

The cameras at the hotel revealed nothing but a hooded figure that was always facing away from the cameras, and the street cameras around held nothing of interest either. Morgan was losing it, punching or kicking every door whenever a lead came up empty. They had the profile but that was all and there wasn't a lot to go by on that.  
"Alright, let's go over the profile again. There must be something we missed. The guy we're looking for is a white male in his early to late thirties." The team could tell at this point Hotch was getting frustrated by the tone of his voice. Emily was the one daring to pitch in next.  
"If he's keeping his victims long enough to paint their faces and everything else he has to have a secluded place to work." With Morgan chiming in after Emily.  
"He has a problem with people who are smarter than him or can keep a job, which means he hasn't been able to keep a job long." 

"He is smart enough and skilled enough to take two FBI agents at once without leaving a trace." Rossi added in his usual relaxed tone, but the team could tell he was worried.  
"He does his research about his victims. Past struggles, things that scare them, favourite villains even. He knows how to get inside people's heads, but he blends in. He has the means to transport his victims from wherever they were to where he's holding them. He most likely has a van big enough to hide two bodies inside, but ordinary enough to blend in. It could be a van with a logo, or a common plain white van." Hotch summed up the profile.

After they delivered the profile they went their separate ways. As Hotch was walking off he heard Morgan call him.  
"Hotch, what if Reid was one of the intended targets all along? I mean the unsub could've taken any of us, but he had to of bought the dilaudid beforehand. He was specifically targeting Reid."  
"Then why take partners? Why take JJ. The unsub could've taken any of us."  
"Maybe he figured JJ getting hurt and Reid not being able to do anything would psychologically harm the kid the most. Not to mention if the unsub told Reid to do something and Reid refused he could threaten to kill JJ or threaten her family. Knowing Reid, he wouldn't want to leave Henry without a parent, so he would comply." 

As Morgan was speaking Hotch could see that the words were becoming more real, and more plausible as they came out.  
"We need to rethink victimology then. Morgan gather the others and call Garcia. We need a list of anyone that might want Reid dead, and know his personal history." With that the two parted ways with a new-found sense of dread. If Reid was the intended target, then the unsub would take his time. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing and they still had to figure out how the unsub had taken them both. Hotch had a theory, and he didn't like it one bit.


	7. Hidden

**A/N: So here is chapter seven. I'm currently working on a sequel to this and something there so please let me know if you'd be intereseted in reading them. I also have a list of fandoms I'm comfortable writting for on my profile if anyone wants to send prompts.**

 **Disclaimer: I never have nor never will own criminal minds. I'm just an Aussie kid who likes to play with people, keyboards and emotions.**

 **Chapter 7 - Hidden**

JJ woke up to the almost quiet room. The only noise was what sounded like someone panting but not being able to fill their lungs up completely. After a moment or two JJ realised it was coming from Reid's direction, and she shuffled over, to find Reid asleep, breathing shallowly. He was wearing what looked like the breast plate of old Armor. The difference being, she could see spikes coming up from the neck hole just missing Reid's neck.

She had no doubt that there were more inside which was why Reid was breathing abnormally and staying as still as a statue on his back. She knew if this breathing pattern kept up he wouldn't last long due to lack of oxygen. Just then JJ heard the door open and immediately dropped down pretending to sleep. She heard footsteps come up behind her, and she shut her eyes. The footsteps proceeded in front of her, the rattling of chains filling her ears. Then there were the sounds of metal being weighed down and dragged against the floor. Before she knew it, JJ was alone in the room.

Spencer woke up breathing in and out normally with less pain in his torso. As he became more aware though, he realised that he was lying on his back, his hands pinned to his shoulders in an X shape like he was wearing a straight jacket. The space he was in also seemed more confined and he was alone. It was still too dark to see anything.

A sudden bright light filled the room. He was in the middle of it, slightly in the ground. Around him was a clear hard material. Either glass or plastic, Spencer had a feeling it was the latter. A sense of dread and fear started to engulf him as he realised what was going to happen. At this rate he was going to have a panic attack before the unsub even started. About five minutes after he woke up, the floor that was holding, what could only be described as, his coffin started moving down, much like an elevator.

When the contraption was lowered about five feet into the ground, the unsub made an appearance, bag of dirt in hand. His mind went back to the grave yard, that fateful night in Georgia so many years ago. The voice of 'Charles Hankel' worming its way into Spencer's thoughts once again after many years of suppressing it. " _I'm going to bury you alive in there. You need time to think about what you've done."_ Every time the dirt fell onto the casing he was in, a different memory from his life played.

 _"I'm about to get naked so they can scrub me down. Is that something you really want to see?"_ He thought about his team, wondering if he would ever see them again. He knew the statistics of how long someone could go without air. Even if the unsub did manage to revive him after that time, brain damage would probably be present. Even if the unsub did start to pull him up before time ran out, the extra weight from the dirt would take the device twice as long to bring up the coffin. The unsub was pouring the fourth bag of dirt onto the coffin, but there was nothing Spencer could do.

Thoughts of Henry crawled into his mind and he wondered if he would be left without a god parent. Or, if JJ survived, would she pass on stories about him? Or would she be too sad. Henry's first Halloween trick-or-treating came to mind. _He remembered Derek asking, "So he wants to be a profiler." And JJ's reply. "ah he wants to be his_ favourite _profiler." and that was when Henry came out of hiding, wearing a dress shirt, sweater vest and tie, with a brown bookbag across his shoulder. Spencer was extremely happy and flattered that, to complete the look, gave him his credentials._

Spencer couldn't stop the tears he felt sting his eyes. He could feel himself starting to panic now. His heart rate increased, and he was finding it incredibly difficult to catch his breath, even though there was maybe another fifteen minutes of air left. _Not if you don't calm down, genius._ Oh great! The voice was back. He tried counting to ten to calm himself. After attempting that several times he finally calmed down enough, but by his estimate, he had ten minutes left of oxygen before the air became completely stale and un-breathable.

Rossi noted that Hotch looked pissed. "What's wrong Aaron?"  
"This whole case. That's what's wrong. God. I can't believe that Reid was taken again. And right from his hotel room."  
"He's strong Aaron, he'll survive. They both will."  
"I know. But I can't help but feel I failed them.  
"You haven't failed anyone, Aaron. Now let's just focus on getting them back alive."  
"Yeah, you're right Dave." Still, Aaron couldn't help but feel something was wrong, other than two of his team members being missing...


	8. Anguish

**Chapter 8 – Anguish**

JJ couldn't help the warm tears that stung her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Spence had been gone for well over an hour. Something was wrong she could tell. Panic started setting in, her breathing faster, and she was struggling to catch her breath properly. She heard the door open but the dizziness and the lack of air to her lungs was making her vision dance. JJ didn't even feel it when her head hit the concrete.

Penelope felt dread take an iron grip on her heart. It was bad enough that Spencer had been taken, again. But the fact that the unsub also had JJ was even more alarming. Penelope knew how protective Spencer could be when it came to the people he cared about. Even if he wasn't violent in the sense of throwing punches, Spencers words when he was emotional, were enough to make anyone flinch, or worse, break your heart. Penelope had heard about how spencer could lash out when there was something that didn't sit right with him.

The tech analysis didn't notice her phone ringing, too deep in memories and thoughts. It wasn't until the third time it rang that she noticed. A number that wasn't a member of her teams, lit up the display of the small device. With a shaky breath she answered it. A deep voice on the other end relaying specific instructions. After the phone call she immediately called her team, horror settling on her face and in her voice as she explained the call and every word the caller had said.

Morgan was at a loss for words when Garcia relayed the contents of the phone call. It took a moment for the information to sink in, and then he was out the door of the conference room, with a slam and a potentially broken hand. The cops in a two-meter radius made sure to stay the hell away from him, the fire in his eyes screaming bloody murder. The blood running down his hand reinforcing the silent promise to break anyone who came near him.

There was nothing Aaron could think of to do, so he just stood there, leaning against the table blinking in disbelief. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Was the team ever going to forgive him if he made this choice? After the whole fiasco with the reaper and the aftermath of that, he wasn't sure if he could make the choice. But they had nothing to go on. Aaron didn't know what to do, which was a shock to all of them. Aaron, the unit chief, the team leader, the one who took the fall and suffered the consequences with Strauss, the rock that kept the team from completely falling apart, had absolutely no idea what choice was the right one.

JJ woke up to a voice that sounded distant and calm, but unfamiliar to her. It took her another moment to realise that the voice was giving instructions, but JJ could only sense one other person in the room, which filled her with a new sense of dread. That meant that Spence was still God knows where, or worse… No, she refused to believe that Spence would give up that easily. Yes, he had some close calls and dark patches, but he always came back, always fought. He was always thinking about those he cared about instead of himself. Which, she realised is why the unsub had taken her to. To control Spence. Which meant that he was the target all along.


	9. Shattered

**A/N: Hey guys im posting two chapters because chapter eight is shorter then the others so... There is one chapter after this and an epilogue. I have started on a sequel to this but don't know when it'll be finished and posted. Please review. I value other peoples suggestions on how to improve writting plus reviews make me happy.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the amazing and complex character that is Doctor Spencer Reid, I sadly own none of the characters except the unnamed unsub. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9 – Shattered**

Reid miraculously regained consciousness. Well it would've been a miracle, if he wasn't suffering from with-drawl and a stinging torso. He also felt light headed for some reason and his throat was raw. Than it all came flooding back to him like a movie on fast forward in high definition. The drugs, armour, the spikes that pierced his chest enough to make it hurt and sting like hell, but not enough to puncture any organs. Being buried alive… He felt his stomach do a back flip and wasn't sure if it was the thought of the last torture or the with-drawl.

He hadn't realised that he blacked out again until he heard a door open from his left side. Suddenly there was a blinding light and a person standing above him. Reid didn't even notice the needle until the contents was making its way through his blood stream, disabling all movement from his muscles. It was at this point in time, that he realised he was still in the clear container that was too much like a coffin for his liking, with his hands and arms beside him. Too lost in thought, it wasn't until there was a sharp pain in his side that he realised the unsub had a knife. The cries of pain got stuck in his throat, as the paralytic only allowed movement for blinking and breathing. He closed his eyes, not noticing the tears that rolled down his face.

The next time JJ woke up, it was pitch black as if she was underground. She couldn't feel anything around her except for the cold of the room, and she sure as hell couldn't hear anything. Sensory deprivation, her mind so helpfully supplied. A form of torture that could make even the bravest people go insane. JJ didn't know how long she had been unconscious or when she was moved into this room. What she did know however, is that her arms were strung up above her head and she couldn't feel the ground. JJ had the urge to start screaming but knew it would do no good.

At the Montana police station that the team had made base, the four older agents were starting to get frustrated and tension was so thick in the air it was suffocating. They felt helpless as every lead turned into a dead end. Morgan had had enough. It had been three days since their friends and colleagues had gone missing and there was nothing to lead the team to where they were or who had them.

It was the package that finally had him storm out of the room and into the men's room. A civilian was asked to give them a package and they didn't know who it was from or what way they came. When the questioning was over, Hotch donned on plastic gloves and opened it. In the box there were easily thirty photos, some smeared with blood and others in black in white. It was what the photos showed that made Dereck sick. They were various photos of JJ and Reid in different, terrifying scenarios. Several of Reid being shot up.

Reid opened his eyes when the unsub started talking, but through the pain and drugs he couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Through the haze in his eye sight, Reid could make out an object in the unsubs hand. It took about a minute for him to realise that it was a knife. Another minute to register that his arms, hands, legs, feet and torso were bound to the box with wire thin enough to still expose most of the area, sharp enough to cut into his skin should he move but strong enough not to come loose or break.

He could also feel something that felt too much like a heretic's fork for comfort. Reid could feel blood running down the outside of his throat, the pain registering a moment later. He was dimly aware of the box being raised so he was upright, the wire binding him to the cursed piece of furniture digging into his skin and drawing more blood. His head lulled forward as far as it could, putting pressure on the torture device and causing more blood to flow. Reid could feel himself losing consciousness...

Morgan felt sick looking at the pictures. The horrified agent left the conference room slamming the door and heading straight for the bathroom. Reid had been through enough before he even joined the team, the situations he often found himself in on the job added to that. Reid had been through enough for three life times, yet he never lost his childishness and the universe seemed determined to break his care free demeanour, and every time Reid came back stronger than ever. But this time, Morgan wasn't sure if this time would be the same. Reid had already seemed to have accepted that there was no way out of this one.

Reid's face in those photos was haunting. His eyes held nothing but anger and sadness and his expression in all of them was grim. Morgan was surprised that the kid had lasted this long with that attitude and those injuries, but the agent knew that his friend wouldn't last much longer. The tortures always seemed to get worse each time, the fact that he was under the influence of drugs added to that and the unsub could quite easily overdose him… Before Morgan even realised what, he was doing, there was a sound of shattered glass and the realisation of blood coating his right knuckle. Looking up he saw himself in the remains of the shattered mirror. It had now been a week since Reid and JJ went missing and they were still no closer to finding them.

JJ's senses woke up, it was no different to the last. JJ wasn't sure how much time had passed, and it was already driving her mental. It was eerily quiet that she wanted to scream just to fill it but refrained herself from doing so. She tried swinging her legs a bit and found that her foot felt colder and there was a sound of movement. Water. She realised. The room was filling up with water and there was absolutely nothing she could do to help herself out of this one. She wasn't sure how long it took but the water was now up to her waist and moving quickly. She just hoped that the rest of the team would get there in time to save them.

It had been three days since Garcia had relayed the message of the phone call. Those 72 hours were the worst of Aarons life. He still hadn't come to a decision and had no idea what Reid and JJ were going through right now. It had been six days since the two went missing and there were still no solid leads. All they had to go on for proof of life was the photos that were sent to them which were sent the same day as the phone call. Aaron was trying to figure out what Reid and JJ would want him to do when Morgan came busting into the conference room looking like he was ready to sever a few heads.

"A video was sent to Garcia. She sent it to Prentiss and we were just about to watch it. Garcia sounded hysterical on the phone, Hotch. Whatever is on that video is not good."

"I'm coming." With that Morgan left the room, Hotch following a minute or two later.

The first thing Reid noticed when he regained conscious was that he was no longer upright but instead upside down, the different position making the device around his neck slightly more bearable as his head was no longer resting on it for support. The genius could still feel blood coming from the wound, on his neck, trailing down his jaw. His cheeks. He could see red in the corner of his eyes as the thick, crimson liquid continued its decent, matting his hair, until finally dripping to the floor. It was dripping agonisingly slow, but the blood seemed like it was gushing out, the new position making blood flow to his head, but out of the wound before it even made it there.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, or upside down for that matter. He was dimly aware of a red flashing light in one of the corners but wasn't sure if it was real or if his sleep deprived, drug hazed mind was playing tricks on him. He wasn't aware of the footsteps until they were right near him.

"So, looks like Aaron has made his choice. I do hope you understand his reasoning. After all I did give him a deadline that he only _just_ managed to meet. I must say that team leader of yours has more... what's the right word. Courage? No, that doesn't fit. Recklessness? No that doesn't describe him either. I got it! _Stupidity_. Yes, that seems to fit. To think I would actually harm a child. How amusing. Your team has very low standards of me. But alas that was not why I came in here. Upon making his decision I have decided to make a little video for you team leader. Although I do believe the lovely miss Penelope will receive it first. That would then result in her sending it to the team, and alas the entire team will see what I am about to do. Well, all except the infamous Jennifer Jereau."

Reid saw him walk over to a corner of the room, grab a hammer and a tool that Reid later identified as a chisel, and walk back over to his right. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold metal against his wrist, trying to prepare himself for the moment of impact.


	10. End Game

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but what can I say? New school work load? Over used no matter how true it is. I like leaving people hanging not gonna lie. This is the last chapter then there is an epilogue and I'm planning a sequel. Yes, I'm actually trying to PLAN a sequel. Also reviews make me upload faster. Onto the story**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned criminal minds the characters would be very different and probably not as interesting. All right belong to cbs.**

 **Chapter 10 – End Game**

Hotch almost threw up. The video was worse than the ones from the Hankel case. At least back then he was only drugged, beaten and forced to play Russian roulette. Nothing came close to the horrific scene that was Reid. When the video started Reid was unconscious, blood running down his neck and face. He lay unmoving. Upside down. Heretics fork at the base of his neck, connecting to his bottom jaw.

The team thought he was dead. Until he opened his eyes. As unfocused as they were, the team was glad that he had opened them. Then they heard the echo of footsteps, then the voice of the unsub. The unsub came into view, wearing a batman mask, and holding a hammer and chisel.

They watched as the unsub walked up and placed the chisel on Reid's wrist, Reid closing his eyes to brace himself. They were all unprepared the moment the hammer was brought down onto the handle of the chisel with such brute strength. The strangled, high pitched scream that escaped from Reid's lips, and the blood gushing out of the wound, permanently seared into their minds.

Some of the team were silently questioning how they were going to recover from this and more importantly, would this be what finally kills Reid? Reid, the one who survived an anthrax attack. The man who took a bullet in the knee for a doctor. The one who watched his entire future die in front of him after offering to swap places. The same person who got shot in the neck during a shoot-out at an abandoned restaurant. The break from all the seriousness the job brought on.

He refused to believe that this was how it would end. That this is how the team would fall apart. Reid was the childlike innocence that kept the team from being consumed by the morbid nature of their job. The unit chief couldn't remember what the team was like before Gideon recruited Reid into their ranks, and, as much as Hotch hated to admit it, if not for Reid a lot of cases would have ended worse than they did like the anthrax case. Hotch came to the realization that Reid was the glue that kept this team together now.

As long as Reid was part of the team they could function. If he were to be removed, then they would collapse in on themselves. He was the one most trusted with the team's secrets. It was his ramblings and physics tricks that kept the team smiling. It was Reid's obliviousness to sarcasm or the random facts that he spurted that weren't relevant to the case. It was just Reid's personality in general that stopped the team from falling into the abyss.

The water stopped just below her chin. It was freezing, like she was bathing in ice. Her thoughts drifted, focussing again when she heard the scream. How loud would it have been to penetrate the walls of her cell? The sound was faint, strangled and high pitched. Her blood froze. She knew that voice. What the hell had that bastard done to him? Reid, despite is exterior, was a hard person to crack, unless you riled him up. His will was iron clad. So, for him to give out a scream like that, something really bad had happened.

JJ started thrashing trying to loosen the bonds and escape. It was no use though, her bonds held tight. Tears mixed with the water, her head resting on her chest, resulting in her mouth and nose being submerged. Not having the will to care, she lost consciousness again.

Watching the video made Garcia feel sick. Wait! Video. Without the usual orders from Hotch the tech focused on another screen and started typing. This unsub was smart, which meant cocky and cocky meant mistake. Garcia just hoped that the mistake was in her area of expertise. With something to focus her mind on her work came naturally and absent minded. After about 15 minutes the results came back. She had successfully traced the video feed. With a sense of hope and urgency Garcia called Hotch.

"sir, I-I traced the video feed and I-I have an address."

"Baby girl what's the address?" She must've been on loud speaker.

"Uh, 505 Marconi street."

"Thanks Garcia." and with that the phone went dead.

After the call from Garcia, everyone was in a frenzy. Hotch was spouting orders that his brain didn't register until Hotch sharply said his name.

"Morgan, you're with me. We secure the perimeter before we go in. Understood?" With nods from everyone, the team rushed out to the black SUV's.

Reid's brain felt like it was full of cotton wool. The pain in his wrist had dulled. He knew that wasn't a good thing, but he couldn't remember why. He was tired, but he knew he shouldn't sleep. The sounds around him were echo-y and out of focus, his eyes threatening to close, and his vision blurred. He couldn't fight it anymore and his eyes closed. Before he lost full consciousness, he heard the door burst opened, a shout and then nothing.

After clearing the first ten rooms, the team of profilers came to the eleventh. Hotch gave the signal for Morgan to open the door and they were all surprised and horrified when water came gushing out. Everyone lost their footing due to the sheer force of the water. By the time they got up, the team was soaked and quite frankly pissed off. They entered the room to find a figure hanging from the ceiling, clothes soaked, and head sagged. It took Prentiss a moment to realise that it was JJ. It barely looked like she was breathing.

Morgan felt his anger rising. When they found JJ, her lips were tinged blue, her skin looked too pale and her breathing was shallow and laboured. He couldn't take it. His best friend and little brother was somewhere in this god forsaken building and the rest of the team seemed more focused on JJ. He went off on his own, his wet shoes and socks making slight squelching noises as he went. He opened the first door he came across, his gun drawn in front of him at the ready.

He heard squelching footsteps nearing the door. The BAU brats found him quicker than he thought they would, and if the footsteps were anything to go by, they had found the female agent. Oh well, time to have some fun and end this.

JJ came to again with shouting around her. She was wrapped in a blanket and on a gurney. After her eyes stopped blurring, she caught sight of Hotch, Emily and Rossi but there was no sign of Reid or Morgan. That couldn't be good. She tried calling out to get answers, but when she went to open her mouth she felt a tube down her throat and was aware of the pain in her chest. Her eyes were becoming heavy again, but before they closed by themselves the profiler caught sight of two covered gurneys coming out of the building. Then her vision went dark.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: So the journey has come to an end is. I present to you the conclusion of this story that was my first criminal minds fanfiction. I apreciate all the feed back on this and am happy to announce that I have started writting a sequel. Please no flames at the end of this. I know people will be upset at the end of this but fear not!** **I have a plan!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own criminal minds. It and the characters belong to CBS** **and I regret to inform you that the brilliant doctor reid is not mine, though I wish he was.**

 **Epilogue**

They had made the funeral opened to the public so that anyone who he had saved could attend. JJ was finally starting to understand why Reid had been so upset with her for lying about Prentiss. Aside from the obvious feeling of betrayal, JJ also realised how hard it was for someone to realise they had lost someone as close to a sister, and Spence had trouble dealing with his emotions as it was. Now he was gone.

The cases after that one, were unbearable. Everyone heard the ghost of his voice spouting out a random statistic. The things they all took him for granted for became daunting without him. There were no useless ramblings, or pranks on Morgan. Hell! There was barely any teasing going on anymore. The office had taken on a suffocating feel to it, everything seeming a little more grey than usual. Strauss had given the entire team a month off and all had to have psych evaluations before returning. Hotch had buried himself a little further into his work, Morgan trained harder every night at the gym, Prentiss's stoic mask was still in place, but you could see the tiny cracks in the facade. Rossi's liquor cabinet was slowly becoming emptier and JJ was in a daze when they weren't on a case. She visited Spence's grave almost all the time when they weren't on a case, sometimes taking Henry as well.

It was on one of the days Henry was with her that she noticed a woman with a young girl laying flowers on the grave site. The woman was hugging the girl as they both cried at the gravesite. JJ recognised them from the funeral. The girl was no older than six with light blonde hair, like the woman's, that came down to her waist. She was tall for her age, and her eyes were a brown colour, she was wearing a pink dress with flowers on it. The woman, presumably the mother, was kneeling down so the girl could hug her, her back turned toward JJ. Her blonde hair was shorter than the girls, coming up just past her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a white top and looked to be in her mid-thirties.

After about five minutes the girl whispered something to the woman and they stood up and headed over their way. JJ was curious to say the least as to who the two people were. The woman stalked over, sadness mixed with fury in her eyes and face. Now that JJ could see her face she noticed that the woman was pretty in an elfish sort of way. Her features were short but sharp and her green eyes were piercing. "Who the hell are you?" JJ was not expecting the shaky hostility from the other woman, and without meaning to, got on the defensive herself.

"A work colleague Spencer was like a brother to me. Who the hell are you?"

"A close friend of Spencers."

At that all JJ could do was blink like she had just been slapped and hadn't registered the pain yet.

"You knew him?"

"Yeah. The name's Sophie McKenna… I'm guessing you're JJ then? He spoke about you guys a lot."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Twelve years, we lived together up until well... Didn't he tell the team about us?"

"No. Spence never really let anything out about his life away from work. Knowing Spence, I think we all just assumed he stayed home and read."

"Yeah well… Any time he could spare he was at home with Alice after she was born. And who's this little guy?" At that she ruffled Henry's hair.

"This is Henry, Spencer's god son. We came by to visit him. And I'd take it this little one is Alice then? She has his eyes."

"Yeah", she choked out, "she's his daughter". JJ couldn't believe that Spence had been a father, especially to a beautiful young girl like this. Wait till the team found out. "She also has her father's smarts. Although she has my people skills. She is already in fourth grade. Aren't you honey?"

"Yep all the older kids are really nice. Daddy had nothing to worry about!"

"Wow. So… how long did you know Spence?"

"Since college. He…uh... used to help with my science and math classes."

"I can't believe Spence kept this from a team of profilers for so long. Hey that gives me an idea. Do you maybe want to meet the rest of the team?"

"Uh...I don't know. It might not be the best idea seen as he kept this life secret for so long."

Three weeks later they were all at JJ and Will's house for dinner. After the initial shock, Alice and Sophie were welcomed with opened arms. Morgan taking the role as protective uncle, Garcia being the gift giving aunt and Rossi the grandfather who spoilt the kid on Italian treats. Everything finally made sense.


End file.
